This invention relates to a three-dimensional perfumed seal which comprises two opposed vinyl sheets one of which has a design printed thereon, a foam resilient padding material such as foam urethane or sponge rubber interposed between the vinyl sheets and a capsulated perfume layer laminated to the one vinyl sheet.
Of late, ornaments such as brooches and pendants, synthetic resin films and paper stickers have been increasingly impregnated with perfume so that such articles can be used not only as ornamentally appreciative articles but also as fragrant articles. However, such perfume-impregnated ornaments have the disadvantages that they are not acceptable to infants as toys and that they are expensive. And since perfume-impregnated synthetic resin films and paper stickers are flat, they have the disadvantages that the external appearance of such articles is inevitably monotonous and insipid, that they are not pleasant to the touch and that they are not suitable for being carried about.